


Affection

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix needs a hug. His armor doesn't really let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> For buddahthebob.tumblr.com; sorry it's so short, but I hope this is what you wanted! If not, I'll probably make another where they have PDA in front of their men.

Locus had been cleaning his weapons when he'd heard Felix walk in, still in his armor. The mercenary chose to ignore him; there was no point in engaging him unless his partner chose to initiate-- he'd become even more quick-tempered since their cover was blown, and Locus took no enjoyment in being snapped at.

He'd been lost in thought when he'd realized Felix was standing behind him, his helmet hiding what could only be assumed a pissed off expression. Locus turned in his chair and frowned at his partner before he got to his feet to address him.

Before he could say anything, however, Felix practically tackled the taller man into a bear hug, the triangular chest piece on his armor knocking the air out of him. "Felix," he breathed, tugging him off, "Felix, you know we can't hug when you're in armor."

"I know. I just... I just needed a hug," Felix sighed, slouching a bit. He must've really been upset to act this vulnerable.

Locus gave his partner a small smile, one hand caressing his cheek through his helmet as the other took a hold of his hand, thumb rubbing small circles into the glove. "I know, Felix. Next time, do it without your armor."

"Do I have to wear clothes next time?" he purred, his mood almost immediately lifted.

"Yes." Despite the serious tone, Felix could still hear the laugh that bubbled in Locus's throat.

**Author's Note:**

> kaikainas.tumblr.com  
> suffer with me


End file.
